Finding Her Wings
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Odette is finally able to begin her perfect life with Derek. But when mysterious forces threaten the life of their child, Odette must find the courage and strength to make the ultimate sacrifice. I'm bad at summaries...sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my darling readers! So I just had a Swan Princess marathon and I forgot how much I love these movies so I decided to write a fanfic about it. I'm sorry if the summary is bad and confusing…im really bad at them…but I hope you'll get the hang of it as the story goes on. So here is my first chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review whether it's good or bad…I love hearing the input! Happy reading! **

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Family

"Bridget will you please let me in? I want to her," Derek pleaded to the small woman guarding the door to Odette's room.

"No can do Prince Prince," She said with remorse. "Princess very ill and does not want to be disturbed," She explained then began to close the door in his face.

"Well when can I see her?" Derek asked.

Bridget paused in thought. "Me thinks Princess will be better by tomorrow, but we'll see. Good night Prince Derek," She said with a slight bow before returning to the room.

Derek sighed and began to pace the hallway. He didn't understand why Odette kept getting sick. One moment she'd be smiling and well, then the next she would be rushing out of the room about to vomit.

"Everything alright Derek?" The prince looked up to see his trusted councilor, Rogers standing before him.

"It's Odette, Rogers. I'm worried about her," Derek said.

"Oh not to worry old chap. Odette is tough. She'll be up on her feet in no time," Rogers said with a smile, patting him on the back. "As for you, the new armor has arrived and needs your inspection,"

Derek nodded. "Right. Let's go," He said and followed Rogers, looking back towards Odette's room. _Be strong Odette. You'll be better soon._

The next day, when Derek awoke, he decided to go for a nice ride to clear his head. He stepped outside the castle into the bright morning sun. Inhaling the fresh, moist air, Derek headed for the stables.

"Good morning everyone," He said to the sleepy horses as he hauled the barn door open. He walked over to his chocolate brown horse who stared at him groggily. He gave the horse a pat on the nose then starting bringing his tack into the stall. The horse's eyes widened and he reared back, shaking his head.

Derek chuckled. "Aw c'mon buddy. We'll go for a short one, I promise," He said calmly then began to place the saddle on the animal's back.

Silence then filled the barn. Derek's thoughts drifted to Odette. He wondered if she was awake yet and how she was doing. Derek wanted to do something for his wife and he then got the idea to get her a nice bundle of flowers. It wasn't much and kind of cliché, but he knew she would enjoy them.

Once his horse was tacked, Derek led him out of the barn. He stopped and gazed up towards Odette's bedroom window, thinking that he should just stay home and take care of her.

"What are you staring at?" Came a familiar voice bedside him. Derek looked down to meet the smiling face of Odette. Her face was pale and ill-looking but her eyes dazzled with happiness in the sunlight. Her long, blonde hair was pulled to the side in a braid and she wore a ratted, green dress. Derek noticed a slight bump forming around her slender figure. It didn't matter thought; she still was as beautiful as ever.

Derek smiled and pulled her into his arms. He leaned in for a kiss but she stopped him. "Not now Derek. I'm still not feeling well," She whispered.

"Then why are you out here?" He questioned, letting her go.

Odette smiled again and slipped her hand through his. "I wanted to talk to you, but I can see you're off somewhere," She said, shifting her gaze to Derek's horse.

"Oh it's nowhere important. We can talk; besides he's not really in the mood for riding anyway," Derek said.

"Are you sure?" She asked thoughtfully.

Derek nodded and squeezed her hand. "Absolutely," They then turned and walked back to the barn hand in hand.

After putting his horse away and feeding him some apples, Derek and Odette headed back towards the castle. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"Let's go for a walk," Odette said quietly.

Derek shrugged and took her hand. They slowly walked side by side in silence. After a few moments, they reached the area of Swan Lake where Derek had first seen Odette's swan transformation. Odette let go of his hand and walked to the edge of the lake.

Derek stayed where he was, sensing something was not right. "Odette?" He said then walked up behind her. "Are you alright?" He put a strong hand on her shoulder.

Staring at her reflection in the water, Odette didn't answer him for a while; she had begun to relive the haunting memories of being Rothbart's prisoner.

"Odette?" Derek said again.

Odette jumped, shaking out of her thoughts. She turned and faced Derek. She sighed. "Derek…I…" She began but then stopped. She didn't know how to tell him the news. It was wonderful news, but could also be tragic at the same time.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping a small tear from her cheek. Odette took his hand and placed it gently on the bump forming in her stomach.

"Tell me. What do you feel?" She said in a serious tone. Derek looked at her confused and opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him. "Just tell me. Please,"

Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For a second, he felt nothing. Then suddenly, he felt a nudge against his hand. He gasped quietly and his eyes bolted open. Words escaped his mouth when he felt the nudge again. It all made sense now; Odette's lack of energy and constant nausea, her appetite changing all of the time. She was with child. "Odette…" He whispered. "Is it…?"

"Yes," She said, smiling and placed a hand on his cheek. "We're going to be parents. I'm sure this time,"

Derek gave her a soft smile, remembering Odette's previous pregnancy. She had lost their baby 3 months in; it was devastating for both of them. "Are you positive?" He asked. He couldn't bare it if his wife lost another child.

"Yes Derek. I am," She said with certain. She put both hands on his face. "I know what you're thinking, and I did too. But Derek, I'm certain that we'll be able to keep this one," She said smiling.

Derek put his hand on top of hers, the slid them down her arms. "If you're sure…then that's wonderful!" He said and lifted her off the ground and twirled her in a circle. Despite her being ill, he planted his lips on hers.

When they parted Derek stared at her with a loving smile. "Odette, you have no idea how happy this makes me. We're going to have a family,"

Odette returned the smile and leaned against his chest. "I know. It's wonderful," She said quietly. "Wait until your mother finds out, she'll be ecstatic,"

Derek chuckled. "Yes, she will be," He then could feel Odette go slightly limp in his arms. "C'mon, let's get you home," He said.

Odette kept a hold of his hand as they walked back to the castle. "I love you Derek," She said.

"I love you too Odette. I promise, I will be the best father I can be for our child," He vowed.

"I know you will," She said smiling, giving his hand a squeeze.

**6 months later**

"Derek! Oooo Derek where are ya?" Puffin the bird called as he flew through the kingdom, searching for the prince. It was mid- December, not a good day for flying, and Puffin could feel his wings going stiff.

He flew beside a giant window of the castle library and spotted Derek, lounging in a chair with a book. "There ya are!" Puffin said with excitement and headed into the castle.

Nearly buzzing into servants, Puffin finally burst into the library. "Derek! Prince Derek!" He shouted, approaching the prince.

Startled, Derek looked away from his book. "Puffin, what is?" He asked.

"It's…Odette…" He said, nearly out of breath. "Ye' got ter' come quick,"

"Odette!" Derek slammed his book shut and raced out of the library with Puffin close at his heels.

As soon as Derek approached the hallway that led to Odette's bedroom, He could here her tormented screams. "Odette!" He cried and ran quickly to the door. He shook the door handle, only to find it locked. He pounded on the wood. "Odette!" He yelled again. "Puffin! What's going on?" He said, glaring at the bird.

"She's givin' birth lad, but it's not lookin' too good," Puffin replied.

Derek began to breathe heavily when he heard yet another scream from the room. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. "You're gonna' be okay Odette," He whispered, fighting back his attacking tears.

Puffin landed on the Prince's knee and smiled at him. "Don't worry Derek. If I know Odette at all, she will fight through this. No fear!"

"I swear if I hear that phrase ever again, I will ring your neck out," Derek and Puffin turned to see Jean-Bob the frog and Speed the turtle approach them. "It drives me insane!" Jean-Bob said angrily.

"C'mon Jean-Bob, lighten up," Speed said. "Right now we need to concentrate on Odette,"

"That's right. Your grudges on me can wait till later," Puffin chuckled and landed next to them.

Derek smiled at the trio then gazed up at the door, waiting for it to open.

**A/N: ok, personally, not my best work. I think I just needed a place to start and my brain wasn't really working too well. But it'd be great if I could get some feedback from you guys! I promise it will get better!**


	2. Message

Hello my darling readers! I'm sorry if you think that this is a chapter…its not though:/

I really need your guys help! I am needing some ideas for my current stories and for some new stories as well! If any of you guys who read this has any possible ideas that they would like to share with me, I would very much appreciate it. Please please help me! I am not usually a begger and don't really act too desperate…but im kinda needing it at the moment. I know there are a lot of amazing writers out there and I would love to work with some of them.

I hope you guys will share your ideas with me…I will credit all who contribute….thanks again everybody and I hope you continue to read my stories..

Xoxo!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone…So for those of you who haven't seen, I posted a new story recently. And I absolutely hate it. I usually say that about all of my stories but this one is bad. I hated it so much that I started crying (dumb, I know). So I'm gonna see what happens with the second chapter. **

Chapter 2: A Beautiful Treasure and a Terrifying Curse

It seemed like hours before the door finally opened and Bridget popped her head out. Derek stood up immediately and tried to look into the room.

Bridget closed the door before he could get a good look at anything. "Not yet Prince. Princess Odette is sleeping," She said calmly.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked desperately. Half of him didn't even want Bridget to answer him; the other half wanted to knock her down and burst into the room.

Bridget gave him a soft smile. "Yes, Princess fine, just fine," She took Derek's hand. "Prince Derek is a father now," She said, looking up at him happily.

Derek was speechless. For minutes he did nothing but stare at the small woman standing in front of him. He couldn't believe he was actually a father. Like he had said to Odette, he would promise to be the absolute best father he could be. He would give their child the world and protect them from any source of harm.

"Wh-when can I see them?" Derek finally stuttered.

Releasing his hand, Bridget backed towards the door. "Bridget will go ask doctor. Be back soon," She said and disappeared into the room.

Derek leaned against the wall and sighed with relief. Odette was alive and well and now they had a brand new baby.

"Congratulations Derek," Puffin said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're really happy for you," Said Speed.

"If dis child is anything like Odette then I might be up for some smoochin'!" Exclaimed Jean-Bob.

Derek laughed and looked down at the animals. "Thanks you guys," He moved away from the wall and began to pace. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. Will they look like me or Odette? I hope he/she will have Odette's eyes," He said quickly with excitement.

"Oh yes yes, Odette does have lovely eyes," Puffin joined in, flying around the prince.

After moments of pacing and conversing about possible names for the baby, the boys stopped when the door opened.

"Princess Odette ready to see you now," Bridget said with a smile.

Derek's heart skipped a beat. He looked down at Puffin, Speed, and Jean-Bob who all gave him approving nods. He then slowly entered the bedroom.

When he entered the room, Derek saw a dazzling sight. Laying upright in the bed was Odette holding a small bundle in her arms. Derek stopped in his tracks, utterly speechless.

"Hello Derek," Odette said sweetly. Her face was red and tired but it did not stop the look of love in her eyes. When he didn't answer or move, she giggled lightly. "Well c'mon in. she doesn't bite. Yet,"

She. It was a girl. With his heart beating like a drum, Derek slowly made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to Odette and carefully pulled the blanket away, revealing the sleeping face of his newborn daughter.

"Odette…" He whispered. "She's beautiful," He said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh Derek," Odette said, putting a gentle hand on his cheek when she say his teary eyed face. When she had first become pregnant, she has unsure of what Derek would think. For a while she had thought he would be resentful to their child; but now seeing the look on his face, all of her doubts were gone.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked him. Derek became silent, looking from Odette to the baby. Odette smiled and placed the infant in his arms. With wide eyes, Derek kept a protective but comfortable grip on his daughter.

"Does she have a name yet?" He asked Odette.

She shook her head. "There were a few that I had in mind, but none of them seemed to fit,"

Derek's gaze fell onto the baby once more. Then all of a sudden, a light bulb went off in his head. "What about Olivia?"

Odette looked at the baby, taking in the name for a moment. Then with a smile she looked up at her husband. "I love it," She said and scooted closer to Derek, planting a kiss on his lips.

Derek kissed her back then removed an arm from under Olivia, wrapping it around Odette's shoulders. Odette closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, laying her head close to Olivia's.

Standing in the door way was Bridget and the animals, all having smiles on their faces as they watched the new family.

For a while all was well for Derek and Odette as they embraced their new baby, until the sound of shattering glass came from the far end of the room. This was followed by all of the candles burning out. The gushing wind blew loudly into the room and huge thudding noises surrounded the castle. Derek quickly handed Olivia to Odette and leaped off the bed, drawing his sword.

Then suddenly, all was quiet. "Everyone alright?" Derek asked, looking around the dark room.

"We're fine Princy"

"Yes, we're good"

"Everyone's fine Derek," Odette said with heavy breaths, clutching Olivia tightly. As Derek walked back over to Odette, a bright light suddenly came behind him. Odette gasped and Derek turned around.

There standing in front of them was none other than Zelda, the evil witch who had once fought Derek for the Forbidden Arts. Before Zelda could see, Odette shoved Olivia into Bridget's arms and stood next to Derek. Bridget quickly moved out of sight.

"Zelda," Derek said with a glare.

"Ahh Prince Derek, how wonderful to see you. And Princess Odette, still alive I see," Zelda smirked, peeking over Derek's shoulder.

Odette glared at the sorceress, sliding her hand through Derek's. Puffin, Speed, and Jean Bob all crowded around their feet, giving their own glares at Zelda.

Zelda raised her eyebrows, looking down at the animals. "Ah yes, you three. Don't think I forgot about you,"

"What do you want Zelda?" Derek said.

Zelda began to stroll around the room. "Well after your little scheme with my wand, I was able to strike a deal with some friends. If I was able to retrieve the Forbidden Arts and Rothbart's kingdom, I would be able to live free with unlimited powers. So now I've come here to retrieve them," She said and gave them an evil smile.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but the Forbidden Arts were destroyed when you umm…died," Derek said.

Zelda continued to walk. "Now that's a problem isn't it?" She came upon the door in which Bridget was behind and lifted an eyebrow at Derek and Odette.

"No," Odette whispered.

Hearing her, Zelda smiled slyly and opened the door, revealing Bridget with a still sleeping Olivia. "Well well, what do we have here?" She said and pulled the blanket away to show the baby's face. "Oooo, a baby! Oh, how sweet," She cooed then left out a soft chuckle, pulling out a black wand. Bridget glared at her, backing against the wall.

Odette tried to move towards Zelda, but Derek held her back. "If you lay a finger on her-" Odette began but Zelda interrupted.

"Or you'll what?" She growled. "Last I checked you didn't have one of these now did you?" She said, gesturing to the wand. With no response, Zelda nodded. "That's what I thought. But don't worry, I won't hurt your baby," She said and began to pace again. "As you well know, the last time we met I had been after Rothbart's notes. And as you also know they were destroyed by a certain pesky prince," She said, eyeing Derek.

"But luckily enough, Rothbart wasn't the only sorcerer who was talented in the Forbidden Arts. His distant brother, Atticus, also inherited the power,"

"Just get to the point Zelda! What do you want?" Derek demanded.

"Touchy, my goodness," Zelda said, walking over to Bridget again. "And as I recall, Atticus is still alive and well polished with power. The only hard part is getting to him. And that's where you come in, my dear prince," She exclaimed walking over to Odette and Derek.

"Let me guess, you want my help finding him," Derek said.

"Ah what a clever little prince you are," Zelda chuckled.

"And what happens if I don't?" Derek asked with a glare in his eye.

Zelda looked at him with pursed lips. "Well," She said then suddenly pointed her wand at Odette with purple light coming out the end. The light clouded the princess, sending her flying back, hitting the wall then falling to the ground.

"Odette!" Derek yelled. Hearing Zelda's cackle, he rushed over to her and thrusted his sword to her neck. "What have you done to her?" He growled.

"Ah, just wait and see," She said.

Derek lowered his sword and watched as the light faded, revealing an unconscious white swan that Derek had seen one too many times. "Odette…"

"She will be like this every night until you find him," Zelda said backing towards the window. "You better not fail me," She said before disappearing into the darkness.

Derek watched her go then rushed over to Odette. He lifted the tiny swan into his arms. "Odette, can you hear me?" He whispered.

Just as he was about to give up hope, the swan began to stir. "Derek?" Odette muttered, fluttering her eyes open.

"Odette," He said with relief.

"Wha-what happened to me?" She said, holding her wings out. "Oh no," She said quietly, realizing what she had become once again. She moved away from Derek as tears melted in her eyes. She bent her long neck down to the ground.

"Odette, it'll be alright. We'll get you out of this," Derek promised. "Just give me some time,"

"Oh Derek. It's hopeless," She said, barely looking at him.

"It's not hopeless! Don't say that! I'll find this Atticus guy or what ever his name is and we'll change you back,"

"Derek that's not the point," Odette snapped. "I can't raise our child like this. How is Olivia going to have a swan for a mother?"

"She's only a baby! She'll never figure it out!" He yelled back.

"But what's going to happen when she gets older? What are you going to tell her then?"

"I won't let you stay like this for that long!" He fought back.

"But what if you can't?" She yelled then turned away from him.

This left Derek puzzled. He looked over at Bridget who brought Olivia over to him. He smiled as the baby's tiny eyes began to flutter open. "No matter what you are, our daughter is going to love you all the same," He said.

Odette slowly lifted her head up and looked at her husband and daughter with water filled eyes. She slowly walked over to them. When she saw Olivia's open eyes she smiled. "Hello Olivia," She said sweetly

The baby simply stared at her mother, with her big shining blue eyes, not sure what to think of the swan. After a moment, her eyes began to close.

Odette smiled and nuzzled the child then leaned against Derek. "You're right Derek. I'll do what ever it takes, swan or human to make life best for her,"

Derek wrapped an arm around Odette and stroked her feathers. "I know you will,"

**A/N: Okay so what do you guys think about it? I kinda think this was better than the first chapter. Please let me know what you think! **

**Also I would like to give a shout out to AnnaSant0s who has given me ideas to contribute to this story! More of her ideas will appear as the story goes on so stay tuned **

**And one last thing, thank you to nixy who pointed out an error in the first chapter about Odette's pregnancy. I had meant to put 7 months later instead of 9 months later cuz that really just doesn't make any sense. So thank you for that **


End file.
